1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage warming apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new inductively coupled beverage warmer for safely heating a beverage contained in a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage warming apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage warming apparatus heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,420; U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,660; U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,297; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,701; U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,130; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,330.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inductively coupled beverage warmer. The inventive device includes a container having a bottom wall and a side wall; and also includes a temperature sensitive switch disposed in the container, a heater connected to the temperature sensitive switch, and a secondary induction coil connected to the resistor and disposed on the bottom wall of the container; and further includes a base member including a housing having a top wall, side walls, and an circular recessed portion in the top wall; and also includes a power cord extending through a hole in the housing and being connectable to a power source, an on/off switch mounted to the housing a contact switch moveably disposed upwardly through an opening in the recessed portion, and a primary induction coil disposed under the recessed portion and connected to the contact switch for inducing electrical current in the secondary induction coil.
In these respects, the inductively coupled beverage warmer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely heating a beverage contained in a container.